User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me Scooter Cards What, no Aspens? They'll be turning in the fall, you know. lol --thisniss 01:02, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Bear in a cage? --thisniss 01:24, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and it's already categorized, smarty pants. Or didn't you notice the new tube? But unfortunately I can't hunt for images myself tonight. I'm script polishing so's I can send it to someone who wants to workshop it next year (the kind of work that's actually good for my CV, I'm told). lol --thisniss 01:34, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Missed Colbert Shouldn't User:Weston Esterhazy be Mrs. Colbert for Arianna Huffington as well?--MC Esteban™ 14:05, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Bingo Templates I just wanted to call your attention to this specifically (not that you won't see this in changes, but...), so you'll know where they are the next time you need them: Category:Bingo Template. I moved all the Bingo Templates to their own sub-category of the Games Templates, b/c I figured they would be easier to find and mess with the next time if they had their own "folder." Oooh, you know what? You should do '08 Debates Bingo games, too! "Troops out of Iraq-Health Care-Opponent-Gay Marriage-Plan. BINGO!!!" I'm so gonna win (just like last time. You hear me, "MC" Esteban??) lol --thisniss 12:58, 16 April 2007 (UTC) I found this page Stephen Colbert For CEO.com a little while ago, and I tagged it as a game and cleaned it up again, and then proceeded to forget about it again until tonight. I wasn't sure where the central Games Tube was. I guess I still amn't sure. So I don't know which pneumatic tubes openings on these internets to shove it into, and as you know, 3(ish) is my bed time. Do we have a central Games Tube? (Besides Current Events, I mean?) Would that be a good use for this page? I know it was intended as something else, but I don't believe we are using it that way... Just wondering if & where & whatnot if not and all. Okay, I'm definitely going to bed now. lol --thisniss 07:15, 16 April 2007 (UTC) New Templates & Cats Btw, if you'll put descriptions on the new categories pages (the ones that aren't totally obvious, at least), I'll do the category and template categorizing. Would you also be willing to look at the list of proposed New Templates and let me know what you feel and/or which you might be willing to make? As the Latino Hispanic Mexicans say, "Muchos gracias." ;) --thisniss 02:50, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :I have a list of tags that I am working on, so I will just categorize them as template (so they will show up somewhere) until you feel the categorization is complete.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:55, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured. I just wanted to make sure I got the "Haves tube" right. What did you haves in mind for this? I felt this might be a subclass of Righteousness, but I wasn't sure what you were envisioning. --thisniss 03:23, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :I was hoping it could be used for the kinds of things only certain people have...kinda like when you go shopping...if you have to ask what the price is, you probably can't afford it. If you don't already have these things, or if you don't already know what they are...your parents didn't love you enough to buy it for you! I hope that explains it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:31, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::I believe I understand, which must mean I do. Somewhat randomly, when I was looking at all those Wikia stats recently, I noticed that they don't count (or didn't there) articles that were categorized by templates. So less than 1% of our articles are "categorized" according to them, lol. Template snobs. Or should I say "Category Haves"?--thisniss 05:21, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Now I don't understand...what is this again? Please provide link...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:43, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::I'll have to find it again later. It's buried somewhere in the Wikia stat sheets on Wikiality.com - when I linked to the fact that we'd passed 1million words? Which reminds me... --thisniss 06:01, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Are you around? Check email. --thisniss 19:55, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :OMG, I just saw this: Breaking News#Scientists Announce Gut Has It's Own Brain. You know who the main "scientist" is that their referencing? this guy! So I restored my review, which I will truthy up for less factinista-ness later, and I promise to talk about the cover! But wow, I really am pretty good with the Zeitgeist, eh? Kentucky Congressmen, Hungarian Ambassadors, Gut-Brain Scientists, Tad Birdwatchings... you gotta wonder just a little. ;) --thisniss 20:45, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::You know, there are not too many things I say this about, but Breaking News is "not my business". lol I tend to leave that and the Captions to you and El Payo - you're much better at it. I suspect it's a succinctness thing - and no one has ever accused me of that. --thisniss 02:35, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::You don't have to stand on ceremony, you have been given the authority to post on any page your gut feels like. If someone doesn't like it they can revert it. But as long as what you post exists in "The Stephen Colbert Experience" any reverts are "subjective".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:49, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not standing on ceremony. I'm deferring on the grounds of laziness. And that, I think, has made all the difference. lol --thisniss 03:23, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Eagleburger LMAO...I know. The perfect photo. :D--Demonseed 16:01, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Something else Hispanic - this is a page that I made just as a quick definition, but I believe it should really, really get some attention someday from someone. That could be me at some other point, but probably not right now. But I wanted to point it out to you just in case you hadn't seen it and wanted to add any truth (it's pretty thin, even for a def). --thisniss 05:13, 15 April 2007 (UTC) : I feel that since no one in the GOP is unable to make distinctions, I always thought for them there were only 4 races: * white * black * asian * latino :and those races can be further narrowed down to the major country that represents said race: * American * African * Chinese * Mexican :Not my beliefs, of course, but what I have observed from the ever open-minded Repugs.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:19, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::I suppose it depends on which part of the country you're living in, but "Latino" is a liberal word where I live. "Chicano/a" is Communist. lol "Mexican" as the "default" is Klannish - I mean, that's David Duke territory, and few pols are that stupid. But "Hispanic" is the default for all "brown people" from "down there." This is a frequent topic of conversation where I live, b/c we have a very diverse Latino population, and the "Hispanic" thing gets to be a bit of a joke, as well as an insult/stereotype/stupid whatever. This is probably a regional thing, though? --thisniss 14:07, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm, not sure about the regional thing, but if memory serves (maybe not), The Greatest President Ever has used the word "Mexican" to mean anyone from south of Texas.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:36, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::Gah. Well, I did say "few pols are that stupid." lol. I'll ponder. --thisniss 19:55, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Jobbies I just made Category:Doin' A Heckuva Job! a sub-category of Category:Wikiality.com Occupation Pamphlet. I hope that's okay. I felt like maybe someone who was applying for a "job" in the general sense might want to see some shining exemplars - the best in their respective fields, as it were - as they approach their specific jobs on a day-to-day basis. If this feels like an untruthy category choice to you, feel free to take it out. Sometimes I'm just not sure where to put things, but I'm trying to link them together as much as possible (esp. when a cat only has a few entries in it). --thisniss 04:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :It is hard to know where to put anything, but everything needs to be somewhere. I just threw things together based on guesses, you've got a little more to work with, so it is definitely an improvement.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:14, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::So this seems like an okay sub-cat to you? I don't want to mess up your lovely new category in my desire to be "life-savingly efficient". lol --thisniss 04:18, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Improvements to the site are always welcome, your work is exemplary, if Stephen does actually read Wikiality.com, I am sure he would approve.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, sometimes it's difficult to be such a beacon of truthiness. :P Will you have a look at the wording in my most recent "Dating" edit? I like the run-on, and the escalation, but I may have put in a few too many phrases. don't want the sense to get totally lost. --thisniss 04:35, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks... ...for the promotion! My reply can be found here. --OHeL 20:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Have you seen this? Guest Listings. Sean Penn next week, not to mention John Kerry and Tom Wolfe! --MC Esteban™ 18:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Holy Cow! Sean Penn!? LOL It's gonna be a fun week!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::I wonder if we should add some kind of box on the front page showing upcoming guests....--MC Esteban™ 18:23, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :That would be a good idea, but where would we put it and how would we update it? On Monday or as a rolling "week ahead"??? And who would take care of it? Maybe El Payo would do it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was just thinking for the next week, put up on the weekend or something. El Payo would be an excellent choice, if he is so willing. ???????!!!! --MC Esteban™ 18:27, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::btw, I think all did you knows should end with the question mark exclamation point combo?! :P --MC Esteban™ 18:28, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :They aren't!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 14 April 2007 (UTC) A sort of response to your comments on Libertarian Please see Talk:Libertarian. :) Bi 08:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Editing Yes, of course you should edit away. Welcome tags are fine, do what you will. I'm exhausted and heading out. I will probably not work on Holy Roman Empire any more for a while, just wanted to get it started to get rid of the red link. I may ask others to start the remaining two red links on Hungaria so I can get it up on Features while it is timely, or I may just start 'n' stub. But you should always feel welcome to work on my stuff, whenever, whatever. You should also know that by now. ;) (but thanks for asking anyway, I appreciate it) --thisniss 05:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I just forgot. Maybe I got distracted, thinking about something or someone else? I don't know how it happened. --thisniss 05:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) The Pops Well, I'm trying to finish up Hungaria, and I was feeling like that page needed some pictorial assistance toward the end. I thought I would put Bela and Popper as the two worst guitarists, and in looking for a Popper pic, I found that article about his most recent arrest. I mean... if The Report's not going to do anything with it, how could I possibly resist? Did you look at it? Come on! I am a weak creature. --thisniss 05:29, 14 April 2007 (UTC) : What's that supposed to mean? --thisniss 05:36, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::hmmm... What does that mean for us? --thisniss 05:38, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure I should describe what I'm feeling right now. I'm blushing. --thisniss 05:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) TAD!!! Was it tonight??? ROCK! Eagle sighting@!# Another I Called It??? (yes, I still have the pics). My god. Best.Week.EVER.--thisniss 06:54, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I had to go to a lecture and a reception. I just got home. I'm sorry. Soooo sorry.--thisniss 06:57, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::I had barnacles. My foot was asleep. My hamster died. I was decapitated in a terrible train accident. I really, truly, could not miss this once-a-year required departmental event that I am really, truly required to attend. Tad would understand. --thisniss 07:04, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for your kindness and understanding in this matter. I have about 10-15 pics, I think, which I will upload in the morning. It's 3:15, I slept 2 hours last night - not enough even for me. So cool, though. I can't wait to see it.--thisniss 07:16, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Beep Beepity Beep Beep--MC Esteban™ 03:33, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Churchill pic Oh, ok. I'll find another picture. In fact, I have an idea of a replacement picture I want to make. Once that's done and uploaded feel free to remove the current one. --Careax 17:14, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok, there's a newer, original Churchill pic up and on that page. So feel free to delete the other one if you like. --Careax 19:47, 14 April 2007 (UTC)